


6x07

by Sspringt



Category: blam - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a Huge Klaine shipper and I love Blam's friend ship which is why I can't for the life of me figure out why what happens in 6x07 happens so basically this is just a really long overdue reaction fic to that episode</p>
    </blockquote>





	6x07

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Huge Klaine shipper and I love Blam's friend ship which is why I can't for the life of me figure out why what happens in 6x07 happens so basically this is just a really long overdue reaction fic to that episode

As Sam follows Rachel and Walter into the hall with Kurt taking up the rear he feels a strange guilt taking over him something about Blaine's expression wasn't setting right with him. 

"Hey guys I'm gonna be right back I've gotta go check something out I'll catch up" he says to the others

"okay well were not waiting long for you" Rachel says flipping her hair and throwing a smile at him he nods and turns running into Kurt who's biting his lip looking contemplative and confused. He dodges Kurt and takes off down the hall back to the choir room to find Blaine standing exactly were they left him looking down shoulders slumped looking defeated. 

"B" he says and Blaine looks up before looking down again but not before Sam noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh hey Sam did you forget something" he asks still looking down trying to subtly wipe his tears.

"Oh B whats going on why are you upset" Sam said moving toward Blaine and wrapping his arms around him in a hug Blaine sunk into him sobbing quietly into his shoulder. After a few minutes of crying Blaine seems to finally calm down and lets Sam drag him to the piano bench. 

"What happened B" Sam asked

"umm earlier today well... its just... Dave and I we broke up because I kissed Kurt at Rachel's party and he found out." Blaine said

"Oh crap was he mad" Sam said hands fluttering about

"no he wasn't he told me that he knew it was coming ever since Kurt came back to town ga he he told me to come here and tell Kurt that I was still in love with Kurt so that's why I'm here god I can't believe I was so stupid to think that he would actually be available for me to just come running right back to" Blaine says eyes starting to water again.

"Hey no no not stupid he told you he was here to get you back looks to me like he just missed his chance by being an idiot its totally his fault" Sam declared and Blaine chuckled.

"Okay you know what I'm canceling this double date we need a bro date with ice cream and avengers movies asap" Sam declared. "Here's whats going to happen your going to go to your car and I'm going to run and tell the others" he said

"Sam I feel bad about dragging you away from your date" Blaine said looking down.

"non since I didn't really want to go anyway Rachel just practically begged me to go with her something about supporting Kurt I don't know I wasn't paying all that much attention" Sam said and Blaine chuckled again. 

"Okay I'll meet you at the car in ten yeah" Sam said and Blaine nodded standing shakily and making his way out the door.

Sam watched Blaine leave before quickly making his way out and down the hall and out the door. He caught p with the others at the car. 

"Hey guys something came up I'm gonna have to cancel on you" He said sticking his head threw the window. 

"Okay whats going on" Kurt ask while Rachel pouted.

"Nothing to worry about" Sam said flashing him a fake smile. He was slightly upset with Kurt for having not realized what was going on.

"It's Blaine isn't it"Rachel said still pouting. Sam bit his lip and glanced down.

"Really your ditching us for him right now" Rachel complained loudly and Sam huffed in frustration 

"Yes I'm actually and so you can just deal with it he's my best friend" He huffed in frustration and Rachel pouted more.

"Look I can't have this argument with you right now point is is that i wasn't actually looking forward to this date no offense Walter because I hate you on principle and I'm mad at you right now Kurt the only reason I'm even here is for Rachel and now my best friend needs me for reason I'm sure he would rather be telling you right now so I'm going to go enjoy your date night" Sam said turning and marching off in a true Rachel Berry fashion.

Kurt sat there for a second before glancing at Rachel in the rear view mirror.

"great now I'm curious" Rachel muttered dropping down in the seat.

Sam half ran to Blaine's car "dude your 5 minutes late" Blaine said chuckling and unlocking the door Sam grinned and climbed in

"yeah well trouble in paradise I guess" he said and Blaine bit his lip 

"Hey no I've made my choice you need me they can wait" Sam said and Blaine grinned before starting the car.

20 minutes later they found themselves at Blaine's parents house on the couch curled under blankets and watching Avengers Age of Ultron.

Mean while Kurt was bored out of his mind sitting at bread-sticks listening to Rachel ad Walter go on and on about musical flops. After they had eaten Kurt dropped Rachel and Walter off at home he drove towards his house only to turn around and drive toward Blaine's apartment once he was there he hopped out and made his way up to Blaine apartment. After knocking he waited a few minutes and the door opened revealing Dave.

"Why are you here" Dave said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh umm i was hoping for Blaine"

"Oh I thought he would be with you"

"Huh" Kurt said looking shocked

"Umm he left about and two hours ago with the soul intent getting you back" David said leaning against the door and raising his eyebrows

"He... what... Oh shit" Kurt said eyes widening mouth dropping remembering Blaine's face when he had walked into the choir room earlier this afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's out I feel so much better now.


End file.
